


Too Late to Ask

by adelesbian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't take it too seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Thor's an idiot, infinity war doesn't happen in this story, this is just a cute little one-shot, thor and val are bicons, thor and val get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Thor loves Valkyrie so much, and he would do anything for her. But he has a giant secret. He never learned her name, and they've been dating too long for him to ask.





	Too Late to Ask

Thor loved his girlfriend a lot. She was strong and courageous and all around terrific plus she was gorgeous, but he had a secret that he hid from her since before he even realized he wanted to be with her. Thor still didn’t know her name. He admitted this to Heimdall who only laughed at him and gave him no answer because he enjoyed watching Thor squirm. Loki didn’t know it either and even if he did he wouldn’t tell Thor. Hulk only called her “Angry Girl”, and that was hardly appropriate to call a sweetheart.  
Valkyrie knew he didn’t know her name. She never told it to him after all. She too liked watching him squirm and jump through hoops to avoid it. He had a lot of pet names for her; it was honestly very impressive. She and Heimdall had a never-ending conversation about how Thor was doing to avoid her name. They both thought it was quite fun to watch him perform.  
Now that things were getting serious it was harder for Thor to pretend, and at this point in their relationship, it was suicide to ask her what her name was. She was starting to take pity on him and almost told him what her name was multiple times, but every time she got to it she became too embarrassed to say anything because that would mean she was concealing that she knew he didn’t know her name. She would introduce herself to someone, but the problem was that they were on a massive ship, and there just weren’t any other people to introduce herself to. Everyone knew everyone on the Statesman! To top it all off, there was talk of Thor and Valkyrie wedding, and while neither was opposed to the idea Thor was so worried that he would somehow show that he did not know her name.  
Thor and Valkyrie were sitting together watching the stars. Valkyrie leaned her head on Thor’s shoulder. “People keep asking when we’ll get married,” Val chuckled.  
“Why don’t we?” Thor asked turning to look at her.  
Val fell into him but whipped up quickly. Her eyes were wide in surprise. “What?”  
“I love you, and you love me. Why don’t we get married?” Thor asked.  
Val opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I, uh, don’t know,” She said entirely unprepared for this conversation.  
“You are the light of my life, and I would love to spend the rest of it with you,” Thor said touching her face gently.  
Val smiled and looked away. “Okay, you big jerk,” She said blushing and trying to hide it. “I’ll marry you.”  
Thor grinned and tackled her into a massive hug. He peppered her face in kisses, and they were both excited.  
So the wedding plans went ahead, and Thor and Val were the talk of the Statesman. A grand wedding was planned since their king was getting married to one of the heroes of Asgardian people. It finally set in that Thor would have to learn Valkyrie’s name before the wedding, but it was all happening too fast. Plans were discussed, and they were both overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Val kept trying to tell Thor her name, and he kept trying to learn it. But somehow they never found a chance.  
They were at the altar before they even mentioned names to each other. Loki was Thor’s best man, and Valkyrie had Hulk as her “Maid of Honor” because they were too good of friends to not have him in the wedding. Heimdall was the priest since he was Thor’s best friend and the only one of high enough status to wed them.  
Thor shakily read his vows to Val calling her all sorts of pet names and enamored words and avoiding her name. Val smiled as he went on with more colorful nicknames. Finally, it was her turn for her vows. She closed her eyes let out a deep breath.  
“Thor, my name is Brunnhilde,” Valkyrie said. “I’ve known for awhile that you didn’t know my name, and I’m so sorry I didn’t ever tell you it. I didn’t fall in love with you right away. I can hardly say I fell in love at all. It was more of a slow process. You helped me heal, and the longer I was with you the more I came to love you. You are warmth to me, and I never want to be away from that warmth. You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot and I’ll never let you go. So for better or for worse, I’m yours.”  
Thor tried his hardest not to laugh. “God, I love you,” He whispered under his breath.  
Valkyrie took his hands. “I love you, too,” She whispered.  
Then they kissed and were wed.


End file.
